


Birthday Weekend

by Krashlyn



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:05:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1957782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krashlyn/pseuds/Krashlyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ali's 30th birthday...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Here you are." Ashlyn says from the screen door and walks out onto the porch. "I've been looking for you."

"You've been looking for me, huh?" Ali repeats.

"Mmm Hmm." Ashlyn sits down next to her on the steps and bumps their shoulders together.

"Its so nice out tonight." Ali keeps her eyes trained on the sky.

"It is." Ashlyn says plainly. "What're you doing out here?"

Ali finally looks down and to Ashlyn. There is always something about the tone of Ashlyn's voice that soothes Ali.

"Just needed a break." She shrugs and smiles softly.

"From your own party?" Ashlyn smiles and twists the top off her beer.

Ali smiles guiltily and leans to Ashlyn's side. "Not all of us love the spotlight." She teases sarcastically.

Ashlyn scoffs at that. 

They sit there quietly for a moment. Just looking at the night sky and breathing the summer air. They rented a lake house for the weekend and Ashlyn arranged a surprise birthday party with a bunch of their friends.

Ashlyn wraps an arm around Ali's shoulders and gives her a gentle squeeze as Ali rests her head on Ashlyn's shoulder.

Ali takes a deep breath.

"I'm... thirty." She says for the first time.

"You are." Ashlyn says with an optimistic tone.

"Thirty..." Ali repeats quietly.

"Yep." Ashlyn's not affected by it at all.

"How does it feel to have a thirty-year-old girlfriend?" Ali asks.

Ashlyn tries not to laugh at her unnecessary concern and composes herself before answering.

"Same as it felt when I had a 29-year-old girlfriend." She points out. "Same as it felt when I was 25 and I had a 27-year-old girlfriend." Ashlyn touches on the logistics of it.

"Is it weird dating someone who is older than you?" Ali was genuinely curious.

"Is it weird dating someone who is younger than you?" Ashlyn counters.

"Point taken." Ali gives in.

"No, its not weird." Ashlyn brings up her answer. "I actually forgot there was a gap until you mentioned it. But no, it always felt right." She pulls Ali closer with a smile. "When you start getting senior discounts- then I'll worry."

"Half-way there." Ali jokes and presses a kiss to Ashlyn's temple.

There is another moment of comfortable silence but Ashlyn can tell Ali's still thinking about it. She chuckles to herself and moves behind Ali so her girlfriend can sit between her legs. Ali's back resting to Ashlyn's chest as she hugs her tight and hooks her chin over Ali's shoulder.

"You're most beautiful thirty-year-old in the world." She says to a blushing Ali and kisses up her neck. "How did you get so good looking?" She asks between kisses and holds Ali tighter.

"Good genes." Ali says within a giggle as she nudges against Ashlyn.

"Speaking of jeans..." She kisses behind Ali's ear. "You look amazing tonight. So beautiful." Ashlyn smiles as she sweetly kisses her cheek a bunch of times. "But that's nothing new."

Ali can't help but blush shyly. Ashlyn's flirting still gets her, even after all these years. She makes her feel wanted. Ali smiles and leans further back into her.

"Ali!!!" They hear someone call from the backyard and Ashlyn pauses from nibbling on Ali's earlobe.

"Guess we should join the party, huh?" Ashlyn suggests but tightens her hold.

"Guess so." Ali says but she allows it to happen. She's completely engulfed in Ashlyn's embrace and she certainly is not ready to let go of this cuteness they had going on. She turns to face Ashlyn and leans into her lips to kiss her softly.

Its a meaningful kiss and Ashlyn can feel it. She brings her hand to the back of Ali's neck and softly rakes her fingers into her hair as she carefully brings her closer.

Ali exhales into her lips and wraps an arm around Ashlyn's back, deepening the kiss. She tugs Ashlyn closer to her by her shirt- proving she's getting a little worked up.

It makes Ashlyn smile against her lips and break the kiss. 

"You started it." Ali chuckles at herself when she realizes what she's pushing for. That laugh is so infectious- Ashlyn can't help but laugh with her. She could listen to that laugh all day.

Their faces are only inches apart still. Ashlyn can't help but look down to Ali's lips.

"Want to go to our room?" Ashlyn suggests. She knows they shouldn't but the look in Ali's eyes is convincing her otherwise.

"I want to... But we shouldn't." Ali says regrettably. "Later though?" She places an enticing kiss on Ashlyn's lips.

"I could do that." Ashlyn replies smoothly and they both get up. Ali hands her the beer bottle and they walk inside toward the back deck.

Ali grabs Ashlyn's hand and laces their fingers together, pulling herself closer.

...

"Ali!" Pinoe pulls her away when they walk out to the deck and toward the table. Cheney soon comes out with a cake covered in candles as everyone sings 'Happy Birthday'.

"Make a wish!" A-Rod jumps up and down like a kid.

"But don't tell anyone what it is." Cheney points out.

"I thought you could tell one person?" Tobin adds. 

"Maybe." Cheney shrugs. "Okay, you can tell one person your wish."

Ali just laughs at the fact they are thinking so far into this. "Thanks for permission, guys." She then looks to Ashlyn and motions her to come over.

"Predictable." Pinoe jokingly rolls her eyes and Ashlyn pretends to be appalled.

She wraps an arm around Ali's shoulders and leans closer. 

Ali keeps a straight face as she whispers in Ashlyn's ear. "I wish you would meet me by the Jeep in ten minutes." She blows out the candles.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember when I meant to do a follow-up on this three months ago? Whoops.
> 
> Here's some smut for ya.

"Does anyone know where Ali went this time?" Cheney asks in passing when she can't find her again.

Ashlyn perks up at that. "Oh shit!" She grumbles. Having totally lost track of time.

"What?" Kelley asked, confused.

"Nothing! I'll... be right back." Ashlyn tried to act normal but it wasn't working. She slowly got up but quickly walked out.

She speed-walked to the driveway, having forgotten the check her watch for almost twenty minutes. She felt bad- mostly because it was Ali's birthday wish- be it serious or not.

The Jeep was parked all the way up near the top. The last car in the driveway. She could see the moonlight bouncing off of it from a ways away but no Ali.

When she got closer she started calling for her in a loud whisper. "Alex?" She heard no response. "Ali?" She called again. Nothing.

 _Shit!_ She felt bad... and maybe a bit frustrated.

She pulled out her phone and started walking back toward the house as she clicked on Ali's name. It rang a couple times and went straight to voicemail. She left a message.

"Hey. Where are you? I'm up by the Jee- OH MY GOD!" She yelled and jumped in the air as Ali sprung out from behind another car. "Holy shit, Al! You're going to give me a heart attack." Ashlyn said as she helped herself down to the ground and recovered from the scare.

Ali was laughing at her so heavily it was hard not to join her. Ashlyn tried but eventually she gave in and pulled Ali down to sit with her on the driveway as they laughed together.

"I guess that's what I get for being late." Ashlyn chuckled.

That only made Ali laugh harder. "Actually..." She smiled a guilty grin. "That was my plan all along." 

"And everyone thinks you're sooo sweet." Ashlyn teased.

"I know, right?" Ali laughed and played along.

...

They sat on the hood of the Jeep for a few minutes- looking at the stars. Bare feet dangling off the edge, Ashlyn holding Ali's hand, whispering in her ear- birthday wishes among other things.

She kisses her on the cheek a couple times and then moves to her soft and smiling lips. Delicately kissing them. She brings her hand to Ali's cheek and moves her closer. She holds tighter on the hand in hers and smiles into the kiss.

Ali moves with her, pushing her back a bit so she can have more control of the kiss and Ashlyn lets her do it. Its Ali's birthday- she's in control today.

But after a few minutes of everything heating up, Ashlyn has to stop her.

"What!" Ali breathes huskily against Ashlyn's lips. Not thrilled about being interrupted.

"Off the car." Ashlyn directs. And its only then that Ali realizes she's kneeling over Ashlyn, straddling her, pushing her back on the hood of the car.

She lets out a soft laugh and nods in agreement.

"I love you but..." Ashlyn begins. "Get off." She smiles.

"Ughh. I'm trying." Ali jokes and Ashlyn can't believe she just said that. She knows Ali has it in her but she rarely brings it out.

"I meant get off the car." She shakes her head with a smile.

Ali smiles knowingly and hops down, followed by Ashlyn.

"Plus, if anyone came out to their car..." Ashlyn trails off as they both look at the Jeep- which is facing the house.

"Yea..." Ali agrees. "Good point." She replies before lacing her fingers with Ashlyn's and seductively pulls her around to the back of it instead.

Ashlyn wastes no time to push her up against it and picks up where they left off.

...

A few minutes later, Ashlyn still has Ali pinned to the back of the Jeep. Her hand gripping the back of one of Ali's thighs as she holds it up. Ali's other leg planted on the ground still. 

Until its not and Ashlyn has her completely in her hold.

She unbuttons Ali's jeans after teasing her outside them for a while.

She trails her fingers down into Ali's pants while they're mid-kiss. She doesn't falter at all while she's multi-tasking either.

But Ali falters when Ashlyn finds her. She grips a little tighter which pushes her up further on the back of the Jeep.

Its not long before Ashlyn has her panting heavily and letting out intermittent moans.

"Shhh." Ashlyn mumbles into her lips as they kiss but Ali only presses them harder together.

They fall back into a rhythm and Ali is grinding hard into Ashlyn.

But they hear someone call their names from the backyard again.

"Aliiii! Ashhhlyn!"

That is enough to cause Ash to falter. She pauses and looks down the driveway toward the house.

Ali's only focused on Ashlyn though. She wants to be the only one calling her name.

She pulls her back into a kiss and then licks at her tongue to catch her attention. Its one of the sexiest things Ashlyn has seen her do.

"Me." Ali says pointedly, looking into her eyes. Like she's telling Ashlyn **she** is the only thing Ashlyn is allowed to pay attention to right now.

And Ashlyn gets the message. _Its Ali's birthday. She's in control tonight._ She grins and finishes what they started.

...

"So..." Ali is still pinned to the Jeep. Smiling and staring up at the stars, her head leaning back on the glass as she catches her breath. "That was fun." 

She places a hand on Ashlyn's shoulder to let her know she's okay to stand now.

"It was. Too bad we had to make it quick." Ashlyn responded as she slowly let Ali down. Pecking her on the lips before straightening out her own outfit.

"Quick and dirty." Ali joked as she buttoned her jeans and turned toward the house.

"Dirty 30." Ashlyn joined in and they both paused for a second before laughing hard at that one and walking back to the party.


End file.
